


i've been looking sad in all the nicest places

by larryspoppyflower (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/larryspoppyflower
Summary: Dan isn't really into church, but his family sure is. Of course he's dragged to church on the day he's supposed to hang with PJ. But what happens when he meets a black haired boy who seems to be just as annoyed with church as he is?





	

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing phanfic so i decided to start small and write just a fluffy fic. enjoy and leave feedback please :)
> 
> thank you to [finn](http://odetosleepwalkers.tumblr.com/) for betaing! <3
> 
> x-x-x-x
> 
> title from i don't wanna live forever by zayn & taylor swift (title is not relevant to fic)  
> based off [this prompt](http://phanfic.tumblr.com/post/154828716917) from tumblr!

Church wasn’t the most exciting thing in Dan’s life. He was currently sitting on a hard, wooden pew, wishing he could just get up and leave. His back was hurting from sitting so stiffly, his knees hurt from kneeling down on the floor for prayers, and he honestly just wanted to go home so he could play GTA V Online with his friend PJ. However, that obviously wasn’t going to happen.

Dan usually never went to church, seeing as his mother and father rarely made him go with them. Today was the exception though. Dan had woken up early (maybe too early), just to get some extra time to play with PJ online, but instead, his mother insisted he attend church for at least one day. (“Daniel at least go to one day of church.. It won’t kill you!”) _Oh how wrong she was_.

The brunette was jumbled out of his thoughts after being poked by his father. He noticed the rest of the church was now standing. Well, except for Dan. He quickly stood up, mumbling an apology to his father and proceeding to face forward. Once he did, he internally groaned. The priest was beginning one of his long, boring speeches on whatever the topic was that day. Dan rolled his eyes and huffed, earning him a light smack on the shoulder. The brunette looked around and was shocked to find that a majority of the church was actually interested in what the priest had to say. That was until he met eyes with a black-haired boy. He and the other male kept eyes locked until he noticed the male’s mother forcing him to pay attention to the speech. Dan giggled softly and turned back around. At least he knew he wasn’t the only one bored out of his mind here.

 

* * *

  


Church had finally ended and Dan couldn’t be happier. His parents had walked ahead of Dan to meet up with some church friends, so the brunette decided to wait in the church’s lobby. He recognized a few faces from school but didn’t pay much attention to them. He pulled out his phone, noticing he got a crap ton of messages from PJ.

 

From **_Peej_ ** [9:50 AM]: Dan are you ready for some GTA?

From **_Peej_ ** [9:50 AM]: Fucking ready to beat ur ass in stunt races!

From **_Peej_ ** [9:52 AM]: Dan?

From **_Peej_ ** [9:52 AM]: Where are you

From **_Peej_ ** [9:55 AM]: dude did u DIE

From **_Peej_ ** [9:58 AM]: DANEIEL

 

Dan chuckled and sent a quick text back to PJ.

 

To **_Peej_ ** [10:04 AM]: got sucked into going to church. Be home in 15.

 

The brunette heard someone chuckle from beside him and jumped. He looked to find who the laugh had came from, and saw the black-haired male from earlier. Dan quickly regained what dignity he had left and glared at the male.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t meant to frighten you.” The boy said with a slight smile. Dan rolled his eyes and huffed.

“As if you _actually_ scared me. I was just.. cold.” Dan looked towards the open doors, hinting that the area the two were in was chilly. The darker-haired boy cocked his head and smiled.

“It’s actually 31ºC outside so I don’t know how you’re cold.”

“Whatever,” Dan huffed, quickly changing the subject, “at least I wasn’t the only one who was bored in church.” The black-haired male quickly agreed.

“Oh god. I hate being dragged to church. I usually never go but-”

Dan cut the guy off, “Were you dragged here by your mother?” To which the male replied, “Actually, my dad, but yes I was dragged.”

Dan nodded and smiled. “Well I’m glad I’m not the only one who doesn’t enjoy church.. By the way what’s your name?”

“Phil. Phil Lester.” Phil extended his hand for Dan to shake and the brunette chuckled.

“I’m Dan. Dan Howell.” He grabbed Phil’s hand and shook it, laughing as he did so. “I actually was supposed to play some GTA with my friend PJ this morning but things didn’t go as planned.”

Phil was about to reply when the two heard someone calling for Dan. They both turned and Dan saw his mother motioning for him to come to her. The brunette sighed and looked at Phil. “Well, I guess I gotta go. It was nice meeting you though!” Phil nodded.

“You as well. Hopefully we’ll see each other again sometime? You seem super cool.” Dan nodded and was about to reply until he heard his mother practically screaming his name, motioning for the brunette to come over to her.

Dan sighed and said goodbye to Phil. He headed over to his mother who grabbed him by the arm and almost dragged him out the church doors. They headed over to the car where his father was waiting. Dan stepped into the car and took out his phone immediately after he closed the door.

 

To **_Peej_ ** [10:11 AM]: on my way home. setup a playlist for gta. also got a story to tell you when i get home.

From **_Peej_ ** [10:11 AM]: Alright man. Can’t wait to hear this story.

 

Dan grabbed his earbuds from the center console of the car and plugged them into his phone. He blocked out his parents talking about church and stared out the window at the beautiful trees that lined the streets on the way home, the only thing on his mind being Tyler Joseph’s soothing voice and the cute church boy named Phil.


End file.
